


Uncle Claude

by LadyKoori



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKoori/pseuds/LadyKoori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is reunited with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Claude

**Author's Note:**

> In the commentary for Company Man the writer tells us about a scene that got cut from the script. That’s the inspiration for this.

Claire followed Nathan through the hallway of a New York City apartment building. She was still having issues wrapping her head around the fact her bio-dad was a Representative elect from New York. And the fact that her life-saver in Texas was her bio-uncle. It was a bit much to deal with.

“Where are we going?” Claire asked as Nathan stopped at a door.

“Peter’s apartment. Hopefully he got my message and decided to listen to me for once,” Nathan said as he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Claire stepped inside. The apartment was neat and tidy and not quite what she’d expected. Peter was standing in the middle of the room.

“What happened to not dragging her around New York?” Peter asked.

“I thought it would be easier if I told you about a phone call I got from Dr. Suresh together instead of explaining it to you separately,” Nathan replied.

“Soda, Claire?” Peter began moving towards the kitchen.

“Sure,” Claire said.

“Claire?”

Claire blinked and turned. She knew that voice. He was standing in the corner of the room looking so much different then she remembered. “Uncle Claude?”

 

“Uncle Claude!”

Nine year old Claire threw herself into Claude’s arm from the landing.

“Hey, Claire-bear,” Claude wrapped her up in a hug before sitting her down in front of him careful not to give away his surprise. “Want to see a magic trick?”

“Yeah!” She grinned at him.

Claude knelt down in front of her. He showed her both his hands. “Nothing there, right?”

“Right,” Claire replied.

“But what’s this?” He reached up by her right ear and let the thing he’d turned invisible in his hand appear. “Now how did that get there?”

Claire squealed in delight, took the bear from him and hugged it hard.

“You see what’s on the front of it?” Claude asked as Claire held the bear in front of her.

“It’s a clock,” she said with a smile.

“It’s Big Ben,” Claude said pulling the shirt the bear was wearing down. “It’s in London.”

“Where you’re from?”

He smiled. “Sort of.”

 

“Uncle Claude?” the Petrelli brothers asked.

“I used to work with Claire’s father,” Claude answered somewhat bitterly.

“You mean adopted father,” Nathan replied.

“Whatever, mate,” Claude said.

“Did you know about me?” Claire asked.

“I knew you were likely to be one of us,” Claude told her. “Your mother certainly was.”

“Is,” Claire said. “She’s still alive.”

“Good to hear,” Claude replied.

“What exactly do they do?” Nathan asked. “Mr. Bennet and his company?”

“Bag and tag,” Claude said. “Insert trackers, keep an eye on those with abilities. Do research into the mutation that causes the powers to manifest.”

“Dad said you went home,” Claire said. “What really happened?”

“I broke the rules,” Claude told her. “Protected someone like us from them. They made him get rid of me, except I had help surviving. He thought I was dead though, until recently.”

Claire crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me, too, Claire-bear,” Claude replied. “Me, too.”

Claire sniffed, let go of him and turned back to Nathan. “Now, what was that about Mohinder?”


End file.
